Pick up the Pieces
by ItStHeCaRiBbEaN
Summary: Sakuno is in highschool, Coach Ryuzaki is sick and Sakuno doesn't know what to do...Fujisaku. Discontinued. Please email me if you would like to continue my story.
1. Chapter 1

Pick of the Pieces

Okay I got this idea from a song I was listening to, well kind of. This story may take a while. This is my first story and I am not familiar with the formalities people use in Japan so I won't really use them.

Plot/Story: This is a fujisaku. Everyone is in high school now.

Coach Ryuzaki was sent to the hospital Tuesday morning due to a sudden discomfort. Sakuno was sitting in the waiting room twiddling her thumbs, eager to hear news from the doctor. Sakuno was 15 now, a freshman in high school. She lived with her grandmother because her parents had passed away when she was very young. She didn't know what should would if something happened to her grandmother.

"Are you Sumire Ryuzaki's granddaughter" Asked a woman. "Yes" "I am Doctor Rei, your grandmother is my patient" "Have you found what is wrong with her?" Sakuno asked. "Your Grandmother has liver cancer" Said Doctor Rei. "Is there a diagnosis?" "The liver seems to be worsened because of previous problems. I am very sorry, medical or surgical treatment may be too late but we can give her a medication to slow down the virus."

Sakuno just sat there tears forming in her eyes. "H-How long does she have?" "It could be as long as 3 weeks but we can never be sure" (I really don't know how long people live when the have liver cancer so I made up a time) Only three weeks! And it might not even be that long! Life was not fair Sakuno thought while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You may visit her tomorrow, we have to let your grandmother rest." "Thank you…" Sakuno said quietly as she walked out the doors.

'How could she have cancer? What is going to happen to me? What relative would I be under after?' Thoughts were running through Sakuno's head while she was walking home.

Sakuno was not paying attention to what was in front of her and so when she was walking she ran into someone and fell to the ground. "Oww" Feeling her head 'what did I do to deserve all this' Sakuno thought.

"Are you okay?" Sakuno recognized the voice. She looked up slowly and saw it was the junior Syuuske Fuji. "Yes" Sakuno responded while blushing 'Ugg so embarrassing' Sakuno got over her crush on Ryoma back in middle school, but she seems to have ceratin feelings for the junior standing in front of her. "Are you sure? You look like someone just punched you in the stomach" Fuji said while helping Sakuno up from the ground. "I'm fine" Sakuno lied. "Okay" said Fuji. "Are you walking home by yourself?"

"Yes" Sakuno answered. "I'll walk you home" " N-n-no it's fine I don't want to bother you" " No it's no trouble. I am just heading home too, and I want to walk you home" Fuji said.

"Okay.." Sakuno blushed again. The walk back quiet. Sakuno was not in the mood to talk, she was busy thinking. They arrived at her house soon. Thank you Fuji" "It was no problem" Fuji replied. "Is your grandmother home?" Fuji asked. ""uh.. umm no she is away right now. She will be back later." Sakuno could feel tears forming and hurried to the door. " Thank you again. See you at school tomorrow" "Oh okay goodbye." Fuji said walking away.

Sakuno went inside the house. It was almost 8p.m. She went upstairs and took a shower then went into her room. She had a long and terrible day. She decided to go to bed early so she would wake up early to get to school.

Okay this is my first chapter! Please review! School is starting tomorrow and I just came up with this story today. I won't have much time to write during the week but I will try to update. I havent really gotten to the plot I want that has to do with my song so please continue to read this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sakuno got up from bed, made breakfast and started to walk to school. Her grandma (I will sometimes use grandma depending on my mood, hope it doesn't bother anyone) made her a map so she would not get lost on the way to school.

Sakuno was in class. She wanted school to end right away so she could rush to the hospital to see her grandma.

_During tennis practice _

"Is Coach Ryuzaki here today?" asked one of the players. "I have just been informed coach will not be here for a few weeks." said Tezuka. "How come?" asked Momo. "I am not sure yet." Tezuka responded. "Whhaa I hope she's okay" said Eiji. 'Hmm' Fuji thought it was strange.

_After school_

Sakuno got to the hospital and went straight to her grandma's room. "Grandma! How are you feeling?" "I'm doing fine." "I missed you" said Sakuno. "I missed you too"

"Have you told the team you're not going to be coach anymore?" "I told them I will not be there to coach for a few weeks but I did not tell them why, I do not want to worry them at this time." "Grandma you need to tell them sooner or later." said Sakuno while looking down at the floor. "It's going to be okay Sakuno." said Sumire. "You should be heading home now it's getting late" "Okay see you tomorrow" Sakuno hugged her grandma and left.

(I am going to just use Sumire when Sakuno's grandma talks)

For the past week Sakuno has been visiting her grandma everyday after school. It was a week since Sakuno first found out her grandmother had cancer. It was the weekend, Sakuno was at home doing her homework. The phone rang. "Hello?" "Is this Sakuno?" "Yes." " Could you please come to the hospital?" "What, Why? What happened?" Sakuno started to panic. "Your grandmother is having a reaction to our medicine." "I will be right over." Sakuno said and then hung up and sprinted out the door.

Sakuno was running as fast as she could but due to her clumsiness when she got to some steps she tripped. She was about to fall and hit the ground when suddenly two hands grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Oh Fuji…thank you" "Where were you going?" Fuji said still holding her. "Ah erm nowhere important" Sakuno said trying to break free. Fuji looked at her strangely. "You seem to be in a rush to go somewhere." "No it's nothing." Sakuno answered again. "Sakuno, you know you can tell me anything." Sakuno couldn't stand it anymore. She just had to go to the hospital fast. "Alright I am going to the hospital!" Sakuno said crying. "Are you hurt?" asked Fuji in a concerned tone. "n-no it's my grandma" "Oh, come on I will go with you." Fuji said after letting go of Sakuno.

When they got to the hospital they had to sit in the waiting room till the doctor called them to go in. "So how is Coach Ryuzaki?" asked Fuji. "She has liver cancer and the doctors said the longest time she would have is 3 weeks and today I got a call from the doctors and they told me that she was having a reaction to the medication." Sakuno buried her face into her hands. "What is going to happen to her? I can not imagine being without her."

_If I was a drift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart_

Fuji wrapped his arms around Sakuno trying to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Sakuno." "Thank you" Sakuno said, lifting her head up. "For what?" Asked Fuji. "Thank you for being here. I needed someone to talk to." "It is no problem" Fuji smiled. Sakuno then hugged Fuji, catching him by surprise.

Doctor Rei came up to Sakuno and Fuji. "You may go see your grandmother now. Your grandmother is fine now. We have her under a different medication." The two were heading up to see Sakuno's grandma. "Fuji…" "Yes?" "Could you not tell this to the others." "Grandma didn't want to worry them." "Okay, I won't tell."

They entered the room. Sakuno went up to her grandma. "Are you okay?" "I could be better." Sumire answered. "Ehh? Fuji?" Sumire said when she saw Fuji standing behind Sakuno. "Oh grandma I ran into Fuji on the way here and he wanted to come with me to see you." "Ah okay. So how is the tennis club doing?" "They are doing fine. Inui doubled our daily training." "That's good. We need to be in good shape if we want to win Nationals" Sakuno, Fuji, and Sumire talk for about 30 minutes. "Sakuno I think it's about time for you to head home." said Sumire. "But I don't want to leave you." "Don't worry Sakuno, I will be fine." "Fine, I guess I will see you Monday. I love you" Sakuno said sadly. "Love you too." Sakuno opened the door and headed out, Fuji following behind her. "Fuji…" "Hmm?" "Please watch over Sakuno and make sure she is taken care of." "Don't worry, I will." Fuji smiled. "Goodbye"

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)_

Sakuno and Fuji were walking down the street. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" asked Fuji. "No…" "Let's go somewhere and get something to eat." "O...okay." Sakuno stuttered. They walked down to a shop and ordered some food to go and sat on the bench. "Are you okay?"

I really just can't believe this is happening." Sakuno said. "No one will ever care about me as much as her." Sakuno began to cry. "Sakuno... that's not true, I care about you." "What?" Sakuno said, taken back. "I really like you Sakuno." "Oh… uh-uhh… I really like you too Fuji."

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
_

"Will you… go out with me?" "Of course" Sakuno said and smiled slightly. Fuji leaned in and kissed Sakuno… on the cheeks. Sakuno blushed beet red. She hasn't felt this happy since she heard about her grandmother having cancer.

_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again_

After they finished eating, Fuji walked Sakuno home…while holding hands. They got to the front door of Sakuno's house. "Fuji, I have been feeling so horrible this past week. I want to thank you. I haven't felt like this for a while. "Sakuno then kissed Fuji, on the lips. Fuji was surprised at first but then "returned" the kiss. Sakuno looked up at Fuji, blushing and smiled. 'I can't believe I just did that!' Sakuno thought.

"I'll see you Monday?' asked Fuji. " "Yeah, goodbye Fuji." Fuji hugged her goodbye and headed home.

Sakuno went inside and sighed. 'What a bad yet good day.'

**Okay there's the second chapter! Review! I am kind of out of ideas. I will probably update this weekend. **


End file.
